


Possessive

by AlexBarton



Series: Aelinor Trevelyan of Clan Lavellan [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Asexual Character, Don't copy to another site, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, POV Solas, Solas is Fen'Harel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 19:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexBarton/pseuds/AlexBarton
Summary: Aelinor dances as Fen'Harel and surprises Solas, making him realise that he's attracted to her.!!!This is Cullen/Quizzie!!!





	Possessive

**Author's Note:**

> Set between Chapter 1 and 2 of Protect Clan Lavellan from Solas’ point of view.

Solas saw the way the clan had reacted to Aelinor’s return. While he knew that she was from a Dalish clan, it was still odd to see her interacting with the Elvhen as if she were one of the People.

Then her keeper had referred to her as _fen’ashala_. Wolf Protector. Dedicated to Fen’Harel. His.

He was not sure how to feel about the matter. He knew of the Dalish regard for Fen’Harel and the custom of dedicating one member of the clan to him, to appease him. But to know that it was the woman who he harboured feelings for – he stopped that line of thinking quickly. She was a _shemlen_ , not of the People, regardless of her role within the clan or her knowledge about being Elvhen. He could not help his mind drifting back to the fact that she was _his_. That somewhere on her body was his mark – a stylized wolf paw tattooed on her, permanently.

It did not help that the celebration in her honour tonight was a ritual that reenacted the story of how he locked the Evanuris away. She would be performing as Fen’Harel, and Solas was not prepared to see her in that light.

Others of her clan entered the clearing, dividing themselves into two groups and dancing around bonfires as if fighting. He remembered the endless fighting, the slaves caught in the crossfire of two equally wrong factions. The tempo of the drums increased until a howl filled the air and Aelinor appeared in the midst of the two groups of dancers.

Solas stared in awe, certain that no one would notice his ogling, as they were also entranced. The most noticeable piece of her outfit was the black wolf pelt adorning her head, wrapped around her upper arms, flowing down her back. The rest of her outfit was… not really there - a short leather top that ended just under her breasts, leaving her stomach bared. Two small pelts hung from a leather belt around her hips, covering just enough but leaving her toned thighs on display. A belt of bells hung around her waist, two anklets with bells adorning her bare feet.

She was dancing, Solas realized. He had been staring at the muscles of her stomach flex as she undulated and twirled between the groups, and as he brought his attention back to the performance, he became aware of a tightness in his pants. She was being _seductive_. Playing him as seducing both sides. That wasn’t the way it had happened – not quite. The Evanuris did always say his speech was seductive – but this, this was something completely beyond that. He pushed aside his inner musings, and sat enraptured for the rest of Aelinor’s dance.

Once over, Aelinor was swept away by the members of her clan to dance around the fires. She broke off momentarily to speak to Cullen.

“That was amazing,” Solas could see Cullen say.

Aelinor ducked her head and said something that Solas couldn’t quite make out.

Cullen flushed. “You looked – you look,” he bent over and whispered in Aelinor’s ear.

She laughed and kissed him on the cheek, before grabbing his hand and leading him into the mass of dancing people.

Solas had seen enough. He retired to the edge of the firelight. She may be marked as his, but she would never be his.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is artistic and would like to draw Aelinor in her ritual outfit, I would love you forever. Shoutout to fic writers who can also draw, because I'm not one of them.


End file.
